It has long been a practice to employ a rigid rack, attached to a bicycle frame, for carrying objects. In the familiar structure, as shown for instance in Blackburn U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,382. The rack is comprised of a horizontal structure or platform, mounted above the rear wheel. There is a rigid supporting frame comprised of struts which attach to the drop out part of the bicycle frame, near the rear axle, and a horizontal bracket attaches the platform to a part of the frame underneath the bicycle seat. To fit different bicycles, it is necessary that the bracket be adjustable horizontally and vertically.
Objects to be transported on the bicycle are typically attached to the horizontal platform of a bicycle rack. In addition, panniers--typically semi-rigid bags--are often supported off the platform. See Jackson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,944, where in one embodiment the panniers are attached to exterior channels in an extruded aluminum horizontal platform.
There are, of course, many other designs of racks, as there is a continuing search for a good combination of functionality, aesthetic appearance, and low manufacturing cost.
Independent of the racks, it has unfortunately become more of a necessity for bicyclists in certain areas of the country to have a lock for securing a bicycle against thieves. One favored type of lock comprises a U-shaped steel shackle. See Zane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,746 for a modern theft-resistant design of shackle lock. The shackle lock is typically used to secure one or both wheels to a post, such as a lamp post or stanchion.
Having a lock raises the need for conveniently carrying the lock while using the bicycle, especially when is no basket or pannier. Many shackle locks tend to be bulky and heavy. If a lock is simply secured around part of the frame, it can move about, be in the way, make a rattle, and mar the bicycle finish. Thus, inventors have thought of ways to conveniently store such locks during use. Ames III U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,847 discloses using an elastic cord to secure a lock to the frame near the rear wheel. Zane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,526 discloses a polymeric bracket which clamps to the bicycle frame; a jaw retains the lock.
Both of the lock storing devices seem to have usefulness, but it is desirable that there be even better means for securing of a heavy lock, so that the commonly encountered vibration and shaking do not cause it to move or drop off. It is also desirable of course that the means for storing the lock be made at a reasonably low cost, that it have a pleasing appearance, and that it be adaptable to locks of different shackle length and diameter.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in both bicycle racks and lock storage devices.